


Royal confusion

by keliphoto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keliphoto/pseuds/keliphoto
Summary: A newly single woman is entered into a dating show by her well meaning friends, turns out it's for a crowned prince!





	Royal confusion

Y/N groaned in anger, trying to figure out what the hell happened that she ended up on a dating show. She knew it had something to do with her friend Megan. She was well meaning and probably thought this would be something to lift Y/N out of her funk after being screwed over by her ex-boyfriend. She was now on a plane, headed to god knows where, with a tiny suitcase and a passport. She texted her friend asking for answers, but did not get a reply. She thought about asking someone else on the flight, but quickly changed her mind after overhearing some of the vapid conversations going on in the private jet. Other women, her age, were giggling and sizing up the competition. Y/N wasn't too worried about her looks, she was 5"7' with a decent build. Worked out when she had the time, and always looked great without makeup. Her long black hair had some wave to it, and she had aquamarine colored eyes that people always thought were contacts. Her only downfall seemed to be her relationships. Not many men could deal with the fact that she was a successful business owner. It seemed to intimidate men for some reason. Another reason was that she was always working it seemed. She loved the fact that she made her own money and had built it from nothing. She had the most famous bakery in the entire state of Washington! People came from Oregon and Idaho just to sample her baked goods, pies and cookies. She was lucky to stay so trim after all the taste testing and sampling she had to do. 

She was brought out of her daydreaming just in time to hear that they were beginning their decent. The pilot stated over the loudspeaker that they would soon be landing in Valtoria. Y/N tried to think of the last time she heard of the tiny Grecian province. She remembered that it bordered the Mediterranean Sea, and was very beautiful. "Hmmmm," she thought to herself, "now we can finally get some answers as to why the hell I'm here in the first place."

Some of the girls squealed with delight as they taxied to the hangar. Y/N rolled her eyes, "I can't wait to get sent home, these girls are morons." As they all got up to disembark, Y/N looked out the window to see there were several reporters and cameramen waiting on the tarmac. There were several well dressed gentleman and off to the side she saw limos. There was a huge banner that said, "Welcome to our future queen!" Y/N name was incensed, "A QUEEN!!!!! What the hell is happening???"


End file.
